Royals
by ZanyXoe
Summary: Katniss is a Princess and Peeta just the bakers boy. Will they be friends? Fall in love? Be torn apart or keep each other together? Find out by reading. M for possible lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: _The Forbidden Friendship_**

My name is Princess Katniss. I am 10 years old. I am the Princess of Panem. My father, the King, and I are on our way to see my best friend, Peeta. Well we were on our to the bakery deep in the village. The Mellark Bakery is the best in all of Panem so we get treats there even though it is within the village.

My parents tell me not to go into the village without them because they think it is dangerous. I never understood why though. Whenever I went out with them nothing bad would ever happen. They warn me of kidnappers, and thieves, but I don't think anyone in the village is that cruel.

Peeta and I have been friends ever since I can remember. Even though I am a princess, he is my only friend who is my age. There is a boy names Gale who is the prince of another kingdom, but I never really liked him. Peeta and I are not allowed to be best friends according to my mother. I am a princess and he is 'just the bakers son'. But I think that is really mean of her to say, she doesn't even know him.

Even though my mother says I cant be friends with Peeta, Dad always takes me to the bakery with him so we can have a play date. He thinks I should have a friend from the village to show my people I don't think I'm better then anyone. So that is what we are doing today. We are gonna go down to the bakery and instead of going to archery class, Peeta and I are having a longer play date then usual.

I am first to walk into the bakery with Daddy close behind me. I look around and I don't see Peeta anywhere. I walk up to the couture and see Mr. Mellark. So I ask him " Mr. Mellark, do you know where Peeta is I am here for a 'secret' play date." I say with a smile because I cant wait to see my best friend and it isn't a secret to anyone but mother.

"Well I'm not quite sure at the moment..." He keeps looking behind me and smiling so I decide to turn around to see Peeta who jumps at my and say "BOO!" I jump and both of us, and our dads start laughing. Once I collect myself from my laughter I run up and hug Peet, causing him to fall over and we both just hug each other on the ground laughing.

"Ready for our 'secret' play date Peet? Today will be longer then usual because I am skipping archery practice!" He looks at me with his big happy sea blue eyes that soon turn happy once he understands what that mean "YOU MEAN WE GET TO HANG OUT FOR THREE HOURS?!" He practically screams with joy. We usually only get 15-30 minutes. "YEAH! What should we do?" He looks at me and then puts his fingers to his chin and pretends to stroke his imaginary beard. I join along and we ponder and ponder...

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" he says jumping up with excitement. "What?!" I ask because he looks at me with a smile so big I'm afraid his lips with rip apart. "I could bake some cheese buns for you!" "But then what will I do?" I ask because I don't know how and watching him sounds boring. He looks at me and smiles wider, which I didn't think was possible, and squeals "I could teach you!" And once the words are said, a smile I can only imagine to be just as wide as his grows on my own face.

"You know there mt favorite!" I giggle and he nods "That's why I wanted to do it! So you can make them yourself and eat them all the time!" I think about it "But then why would I come over here?" I can tell he didn't think about that. After about 30 seconds his lips break into an evil smile and he whispers "You can pretend you cant!" And then come over here and help!" I smile and hug him again. "You are the best But I could never make them as good as you!" "I'm sure you could if you practiced!"

So went into the kitchen and got the supplies. I followed him and washed my hands, once everything was out so did he. And he showed me how to kneed the dough and then mix in the cheese and shape it. I took one and shaped it into a heart and carved a 'P' on the top while he wasnt looking. He turned around and I smoothly placed it on the plan. He must have been distracted because he didn't even notice. He put the pan in the oven and set a timer.

While they were baking we sat down and talked. "Whats your favorite color?" He asked me in the middle of our catching up. "Green?/!" we said at the same time. His was a question and mine was a statement. We he smiled, "Whats yours?" I asked because I had no idea... "Orange" He said laughing at the guilty look on my face for not knowing his... I smile and laughed with him. "I knew that" I said with laughter and a little embarrassment. After he smiled at me, shook his head, and looked at the floor, we heard the timer go off. We went over to the oven and he pulled them out and placed them on the stove.

He saw the one I had made for him and a huge smile grew on his face. I blushed, and walked closer to hug him. We hugged and I could smell the delicious smell of him that was a mix of baked goods. He always smelled like that. I guess when you have baked for your whole life that will happen. He smiles into the hug and says in my ear "thank you" I look up at him and simply say "Of course" And flash another smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: _I Like You_**

I am now 15. Today is the day I am going to The Mellark Bakery! We haven't been there in two weeks because mother has taken me round town and to archery practice. But Dad made sure to take the day off to hang out with me down in the village and Peeta and I can hang out as well. Every time I go over there now I learn how to bake something new. I can't wait to bake with Peeta again. It has been way to long.

I am wearing an orange dress with green swirls along the poofy skirt, and up the torso. My left shoe is orange and my right shoe is green, to match the dress. My hair is in my simple side braid. I know his favorite color is orange so I told Plutarch, my person assistant, to set it out for today. Mine and my fathers favorite color is green so it is perfect.

I am now in the carriage waiting to get there. I can't wait to see the Mellark's. Peeta's dad and brothers love me and I love them very much. But for some reason Peetas mother doesn't like me. She doesn't seem to like anyone. Not even her family. Sometimes I wonder why. She is actually really mean. If I go over there and she sees me or is just in a bad mood, she sends me out. And I am the princess! What the heck?!

OOH! I see it out the window! I start jumping up and down in my seat! " Katniss, honey, why are you jumping? " My dad asks while chuckling lightly. "Daddy! I get to see my best friend!" He looks at me and smiles. " I know Kat, I am too." Peeta's dad has become really close over the years and now they are secretly best friends as well. I continue jumping in my seat and he laughs at me and joins. We squeal and jump.

We enter and I run in jumping up and down. "PEETA!?" I look around until I see him. He then sees me and his eyes light up. "Katniss!" He says and runs up to me and hugs me. He picks me up and spins me around. I can't stop laughing and smiling and his smile is really wide, too. Peeta's dad walks in and hugs mine. And then looks at us and smiles. "Peeta, boy, your smile looks like it is about to ride your face in two." He laughs. "Dad, my best friend is here for the first time in two weeks. I'm gonna smile." He then looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes that seem they can see into my soul.

My dad, Prim, my sister, and Peeta are my favorite people ever. Mr. Mellark and Peeta's brothers are next, and then Plutarch, and finally my mother. Not that I don't love her, but we aren't very close and all she likes to do is give me limits and rules to follow. And rules are okay, just not five more everyday. I'm sure she just makes them up as she goes along.

"What should we do?" I ask looking over at Peeta. " What do you want to do? Wanna bake? Wanna talk and catch up? Wanna-" "I wanna catch up while we are baking!" I basically squeak. He chuckles into saying, "Well lets get started then shall we?" He presents his arm to me and walks me into the kitchen and I giggle the whole at him attempting to be formal.

"Whats on the menu today guys?" my dad asks with a huge smile. "Well its up to her, really. You have some options, Lava Cake, Cheese Cake, Cup cak-" "CUP CAKES!" I scream with so much excitement I startle everyone in the room and then we all start laughing. "Okay, okay. Lets get started. Kat, can you get two bowls from up there while I get the pans?"Yes sir Cap'in, right away cap'in!" I reply while walking over to were the bowls are.

We bake and talk and bake and talk and bake and talk. After about 25 minutes, they are ready and we then frost them. "Okay what color frosting do you want ma'lady?" He asks gesturing to the many, many colors they happen to have. "Orange, please. My good sir." I say reaching for it. We frost our cupcakes together in a comfy silence. I am giving mine to Peeta. He does so much for me, so I figure its the least I can do. I put a whole bunch on the cupcake and then trace a heart shape in the middle. In the heart I trace a big 'P'. I look over to see he has made a cupcake with green frosting, that has a heart with a 'K' traced inside it. I smile uncontrollably. He looks at me confused until he sees mine and then he hugs me.

We exchange our cupcakes and eat them and then we frost the ones for the bakery. Well, he frosts and I watch. But its so interesting! He has so much talent and precision. He looks so cute when he focuses like that. Wait! Did I just think that? Katniss! Do you have a crush on Peeta Mellark? Gosh, I hope not.

I think it would be fine if I ended up marrying a villager and Dad does too. But if Mother found out I liked Peeta...If she found out about Peeta, she would cut out the village all together! And we cant have that happening any time soon. So if I do like Peeta, I must keep it a secret. I can tell my dad, I can usually tell Peeta but, well... I don't wanna. So just my dad.

We walk up to our dads and give them their cupcakes. I pull my dad aside and bring him to the staircase, where the Mellarks cant hear. "Dad..." "Yes Honey?" He asks with concern. "Its nothing bad" I clarify and relief washes over his face. "I have a secret." "And what is is, darling?" "I think I like someone..." "I whisper almost inaudible. He smiles because I know he already knows who I am talking about. "And who would that be?" He asks pretending he doesn't know. "Well its a Mellark..." "Rye?" He jokes and mocks surprised. "No, silly!" "Mr. Mellark?!" NO, PEETA" I almost yell laughing.

Peeta then looks up from his conversation with his dad, "Yes Kat?" My face turns a new shade of red it never has before. "Nothing Hon, I wasn't calling you..." I reply. "Um...Okay.." He says turning back to his dad. I then hug my dad and he kisses the top of my head. "What should I do?" "Well, you could ask him out... or you could ignore it, or hope he asks you out, or-" "What do YOU think I should do?" I ask him to get to the point. " Well its the 21st century, I think you should ask him out!" He says like its plain knowledge. "What about mom?" I ask looking down at my feet... "I will take care of her for you." He says and smiles at me. I smile back and then smile at Peeta.


End file.
